User blog:LondonSpear/Karma's a Witch - Flip the Script '19
---- Tyler flew into his modified locker. He modified it himself. Making it like a larger living space, Tyler took out all of the shelving and had installed new levels. It's end appearance looked like a mini studio apartment. Of course, it could only be used as such when Tyler was in his fairy form. This modification was common among the fae folk of Ever After High. In fact, months ago, when Tyler first moved back to Ever After High from Neverland, he planned on getting into the popular crowd, by showing people how to modify their lockers how he had. Then his trouble with Bris Épine started. On the outside, Bris seems like a carefree, fun loving fairy. However, Tyler was convinced otherwise. He had constantly watched her practice public incantations, but she ultimately was rather rude whenever they spoke. Tyler was a jealous fairy. His first semester, when he met Bris, he instantly became envious of her role in her story, and her destiny. She had a picture perfect life. Yet, Tyler had literally nothing. Bris destiny appealed to Tyler, all she had to do was curse someone, and then she could live her own life. Rather, Tyler had to tag along on adventures that didn’t interest him, “at all”, then die and be forgotten after Peter Pan is finished with him. Tyler had a negative opinion about his destiny ever since his mother, another Tinker Bell died when he was younger. Of course it wasn’t just Bris’ destiny that irritated him, Tyler also had a slight crush on her, that she clearly didn’t return. Tyler never really was ‘into love’ and all that, however when he did occasionally fall in love, he fell head over heels. Bris was the first of a few students at Ever After High, that he had caught an eye for. However all that changed when they ran against each other for Royal Student Council President. Tyler lost, and Bris won. In the process of the campaign, he made a fool of himself, and was soon after pushed out of the limelight, and became a hated outsider. This was different from before, where he was just an outsider, that didn’t have many friends. He was ready to ‘throw away the fairy dust’ and just get on with his destiny, if he had too. He truly felt guilty about possibly hurting the other people in his story, but at the end of the day, he was heartbroken that he could ‘never’ come out on top of any situation. It felt like he failed at everything. ---- ---- Stirling always tried to fit in, and he acted the part, so much that eventually he broke his way into the ‘’in-crowd’’. When he first showed up at Ever After High, he was only known as ‘’Apple’s brother’’. But after this news from his dad, that wasn’t even true. This was Stirling’s second year at Ever After High, he would be signing the Storybook of Legends, per his parents expectation. But now with this extra news, his parents aren’t even his real parents, and he was adopted. His father thought it was important to explain this to Stirling before he would have to sign the Storybook of Legends. Turns out his real father, was the Evil King. His father explained that they adopted him so that the Evil King’s story would not continue, as there would be no ‘next evil king’ to continue the story for another generation. Now he wasn’t even sure what, and where he was supposed to sign when legacy day finally rolled around. ---- ---- The next day, all spells broke loose at Ever After High. It seemed as though each of the Rebels and Royals destinies were switched. None of the Neutrals or even Roybels were affected. Tyler suspected a roybel had specifically been behind the curse. Most of the Roybels had recently been getting aggravated at the royal and rebel conflict. It was just drama, drama, and more drama. Tyler woke up, seemed perfectly fine. He had slept in his locker that night, not wanting to go back to the dormitories. Tyler slept through the whole night, without waking up or any interruptions. His sleep schedule was horrible, so to sleep through the whole night was truly remarkable. He was perfectly at ease, as he awoke. That is, until he opened his eyes. He was bothered by the large noises around him. “What the spell!?” His eyes shot open and he was laying on the top of the lockers in the main hallway. Tyler wasn’t the kind of person to continually ‘curse’, so he surprised himself by that ‘seemingly natural’ reaction. Various other students were walking around. From the top of the lockers, he had two main groups, the magicians, and the un-magical. You could tell that those who once had magical powers didn’t know what to do with themselves. However, those who now inherited those same magical powers were having the time of their lives. Tyler, was shocked when he tried to fly down to the ground, he didn’t feel like jumping. The night before, he had slept in his locker, away from the entire student bustle in the living spaces by the dorm rooms. He also didn’t feel like going back and being around all those students who really just didn’t like him. He started ‘flapping his wings’, but nothing happened, though he didn’t notice in time. He landed on the ground, flat, in front of all the students who literally hated him. This caused a common guffaw among the students. He stood up, and preped to violently attack the students with fairy dust. He reached his hands out, as he proceeded to stand up. He was angry, he could feel the violence run through his arms, as he attempted to shoot fairy dust at his audience. Nothing happened. He was standing with his arms out, trying to hurt the students in front of him, or at least make them float uncontrollably, but nothing happened. Embarrassed, Tyler retreated. The students just laughed more as he ran down a spare hall. He stumbled over a girl, whom he had never met before. She was smaller, and so unnoticeable, he almost crushed her under his foot. He bent down, to heavily cuss her out. She had a bag filled with various shiny, presumably precious materials. Then Tyler stopped fast, before he had gone too far with the curses, he noticed what was on her back. There, was two tiny fairy wings…silver fairy wings…with the same pattern as his wings. There was only one thing that meant in the fairy world, but it was almost impossible. Fairies typically never had siblings let alone a twin that would share their same wing pattern. Tyler immediately reached back to feel his transparent, silver wings. He grasped to run his hands along it’s silvery pattern, which he knew by simple memory. He hadn’t thought about why he didn’t fly and float down to the ground, moments before. However, instead of tracing the pattern on his prized wings, the main element of his self-confidence, he found nothing. ---- ---- Stirling woke up outside his dorm suite. That night, the connecting 5 suites, were all partying in the community room between their dorms. He was decked out in tons of hair extensions, and some trashy, but still spectacular, slept in makeup...and rips, tons of rips. Some other students were passed out among the room. Stirling shook his friend, Mystica awake. "Okay, I'm not sure what happened last night." Mystica took one look at Stirling, and laughed, "Oh you poor thing, look at you! Makeup suits you though, you should start using more! Haha." "I know I look amazing, but you have to help me, look at everyone else?!", Stirling gestured around the room, all of their friends were wearing different outfits then they would typically would flaunt. Stirling's gesture ended pointing at Mystica’s outfit, "Look, this doesn't suit you at all." Mystica, who normally wore very conservative, business-like attire, was tied in a very mossy bustier, and green leggings. The sorceress was also missing her horns. "What?! No, where are my...let me.." Mystica attempted to shapeshift into another outfit, which was her typical form of quick changing. Stirling stood there, as the girl closed her eyes tight, and tried to raise her blood pressure. Nothing happened. "Myst, I don't mean to alarm you...but first, you look constipated, and second, it isn't working." "I can tell it isn't working, Genius! I’ve lost my power." Suddenly they saw a flash of brightness from across the room, a certain Jadis Castalia was uncontrollably shapeshifting into various different animal types, and she couldn’t stop. Stirling and Mystica rushed to her aid, but there was nothing they could do. The Myst noticed a rather familiar pair of horns on top of Jadis’ head. Soon after, Mystica had tackled the Green Queen, and they were on the ground in the middle of the other students, fighting their battle out. Mystica was grabbing onto her real horns, while Jadis still couldn’t stop shapeshifting. Now, all the other students were awake, and most were panicking. Then they heard a voice over the loudspeaker. “Mandatory meeting for all students in the main courtyard.” ---- ---- Subtly, and to no student’s notice, a school official approached the makeshift podium, which was set up in a main courtyard, "Students, thank you for meeting out in this courtyard. Typically we would have used the auditorium; however thanks to specific 'magic happy students' that is no longer possibly, until the fire damage is fixed." "Bris, what the mother clucking goose is going on! What did you do!?" Tyler screamed while he approached the 'used to be fairy'. He kinda liked this cursing, he felt empowered. He had never used this type of language before, it seemed unnatural. Though, He loved himself like this, he was a total sneaky conniving bitc--...witch. Bris was shocked, as if the day could get any worse, now she had to deal with Tyler Bell. For Bris, the day was a living spell, literally. She lost control of her new ‘fire powers’. Uniquely, she had switched destinies with the Son of the Sultan’s Advisor, so she inherited all of his magical abilities. However, Bris couldn’t control them. She transformed into an enormous snake, and breathed fire throughout the school--on accident. She was almost ex-spelled and all the students were angry with her. She was the reason the meeting was in a courtyard, instead of an auditorium. She burned the auditorium, everything was charred, and couldn’t be used. Bris looked at her arch enemy, Tyler Bell, storming up to her. Noticing that neither of them had their wings. Bris slightly panicked. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing ‘she was slightly bothered’ so she conjured and balanced a fireball on her fingertips. "I don't know you freak, but it seems like the Royals and Rebels have gotten their destiny messed with. We talked about it in the Royal Student Council group chat, some are saying that Merlin messed with the destinies, but others think it's the Roybels. It could be all of them though! Or it could be none of them, i think there’s something else going on. I think you’re behind this. You couldn’t stand not being the favorite of the school, and now your trying to end my reign. Isn’t that right!” Tyler flinched when she brought up the Student Council, running for president was still a big deal for him, and he was still sensitive about it. Especially, when talking to the girl that beat him out for the Student Body President role. “That’s NOT true, you must’ve flipped your crown.” “Sweetheart, i don’t wear a crown.” Bris moved the fireball to a specific middle finger, while glaring at Tyler. “We are working on finding a solution, to calm your madness. STUDENTS!” The official noticed that none of the students were paying attention to him, “Be calm, don’t let this throw your studying, and keep being productive. Due to the recent innocents within the school,” His eyes glared directly at Bris, “the spring formal is cancelled, and each student needs to help with the cleanup of the school. Contact your student advisors for your specific jobs and jurisdiction. We are also closing down the school, no one is allowed to leave, even if it is to Book End, you all must stay here, until we resolve these issues.” The students were dismissed. But the uproar about the Spring Formal being CANCELLED(!) and each student needed to help fix the entire school was outrageous. Tyler opened his mouth and screamed out, while looking directly as Bris. “You can all thank your Student Council President Bris for these penalties!” and with that, Tyler was exciting the courtyard, no one was paying very much attention to him at all. Normally, he would get scoffs, and people would flip out at him in the hallways of the school. This time was different. The same students had the same reactions, but to a different student. After his own announcement, Tyler scrambled to get out of the courtyard as fast as possibly, but when he heard the comments, he turned back around to look at whom they were directed. He saw, Bris, stumbling to walk through the crowd, with several other students shouting profanities at her. Tyler smiled. Now you know the feeling Bris, the feeling of public humiliation. In that split moment, the two sides of Tyler’s brain started presenting their cases. “Go help her, you’ve been in that situation before, and it wasn’t fair. Whatever happened probably wasn’t her fault, she shouldn’t be treated like this, whether she is your sworn enemy or not.” ''“Oh, please, she is the reason I was ever put in that situation, she should taste how it feels to be the least liked student in the entire school, hello Karma, welcome back, meet Bris!” “Don’t be petty like that it doesn’t suit your complexion, now go help her.” “Really, you think that comment is going to get me to do what you want. I don’t think so…my complexion is perfectly fine.” '' Tyler proceeded to turn back around and walk away. This wasn’t really like him. He felt horrible for her. But she deserved it. They were in this same situation months ago, but now the tables were turned. On the surface he was loving every moment of this. She was finally brought down from her high throne. Tyler continued walking. He loved this feeling, but something didn’t seem right. These were not his thoughts, he didn’t want to ‘hurt’ any one, or even watch them be hurt. He knew the right thing to do was to help her, even if she didn’t help him, repay him, or change her attitude against him. He turned around to look at her, with just that subtle action, he felt weights being lifted off his shoulders. He knew what he needed to do. He started back. Walking, to help the ‘former fairy’ in need, Tyler weaved in and out of the crowd. As he was walking, tangled with other students all trying to reach Bris he noticed alot of sparkly adornments that other students were wearing. He was sure they wore them all the time, i mean these are the Royals he was looking at. They always wore expensive things, he guessed he just never had noticed the large extent of adornments that were typically worn. Most of these teenage royals, also didn’t seem to care about their precious item’s security. Tyler could easily snatch any of them. But he didn’t, he had a mission. Tyler approached Briss then grabbed her’ hand. She started to protest, but was cut off by Tyler himself, “Come on.” He led Bris out of the crowd which had gathered around her. Once they were back in the school, away from the flood of students, Bris opened her mouth. “Look what you did, you almost cut off the circulation in my wrist.” She scolded Tyler. The tinker was at a loss for words. He turned and started walking away. He figured this would happen, after all, she didn’t care or seem to notice that he just saved her from the mobs of students, whose Spring was literally ruined because of her. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know you didn't have to do that. Why would you come back to help me? I thought you hated me?" The former fairy asked. “I do Hate you…..” Tyler said immediately. The girls face scowled back at him. “What I mean, is that it doesn't matter who is in that situation, no one should ever be put in the position where everyone is unjustly hating them. You saw it first hand, your 'followers' won't stand by you if something goes wrong, I don’t necessarily hate you, but you’ve made my life a living hell. Now you just got a taste of what it’s like to be me now. No one should be outcast from everyone else. Our issues are so petty, but we both screwed up and made them bigger then they needed to be. The different is that you had followers, who listened to you, took your side, and shunned me even further away. Because of that, my chances of having a fun exciting youth before i die through my destiny, is totally non existent. But i guess, if we can’t get this Destiny issue solved than i don’t need to worry about death right now. My next mission is to figure out who the spell’s destiny I have." Hardheartedly, Tyler pushed Bris' hand off his shoulder, then disappeared into the new crowd of other students in the hall. Tyler remembered the girl he almost crushed in the spare hallway earlier. She had his wings. That had to be connected to his destiny. Now he just had to search the whole school for that same girl. Tyler passed a blonde kid with tons of pink hair extensions, a girl with oversize horns, who kept shape shifting into different animals, and back, and a girl wearing a lot of...mossy and skimpy clothing. The blonde was kinda cute, his makeup was decent, very overdone, but it suited him. Tyler was more interested in the jewelry and expensive taste the boy had. As Tyler passed, he grabbed the kids diamond bracelet, gold shoelaces, and one of his earrings (Since he only wore one). It was almost too easy, but Tyler had no clue how he did it. ''At least I could sell these on the MirrorNet?! '' Category:FtSFeb19 Category:Blog posts Category:LondonSpear